(a) Field
This disclosure relates to a separator, a method of manufacturing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A non-aqueous rechargeable lithium battery includes a separator made of a porous insulating film that is positioned between positive and negative electrodes. Pores of the film are impregnated by an electrolyte including a lithium salt dissolved therein. Generally, non-aqueous rechargeable lithium batteries have high capacity and high energy density.
However, when the positive and negative electrodes of a rechargeable lithium battery are repetitively contracted and expanded during the charge and discharge cycles, or when exothermic heat due to abnormal operation of the battery becomes high, the battery temperature may abruptly increase. In this case, the separator may be abruptly contracted or destroyed, and short-circuit of the electrodes may occur.
Accordingly, coating heat resistant inorganic particles along with a binder on at least one side of the separator in order to improve battery stability has been suggested. However, when the amount of heat resistant inorganic particles becomes large, less binder is included, thereby deteriorating the adhesion of the separator to the electrode.